<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t take my eyes off of you by thisandthisandthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562106">can’t take my eyes off of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis'>thisandthisandthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Elim Garak, Cardassian Anatomy, Chair Sex, Explicit Consent, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Round Robin, Top Julian Bashir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/pseuds/thisandthisandthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sixth installment of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lingerie_A_Garashir_RoundRobin">lingerie: a garashir round-robin</a>, following <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lingerie_A_Garashir_RoundRobin/works/26501698">”interrupted”</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/plain_and_simple_tailor">plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo)</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lingerie: A Garashir Round-Robin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can’t take my eyes off of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so happy i could contribute to this collection ;-) read all the previous fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lingerie_A_Garashir_RoundRobin">here</a>!!</p><p>- 🍊 (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works">more fics</a> // <a href="https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning into Julian’s touch, Garak allowed his mind to relax, to fill with only the sensations around him — Julian’s mouth, warm, on his shoulder ridges, and his hands deftly undoing the clasps of the teddy, lace falling away to pool at Garak’s feet. Julian’s fingers danced along his back, tracing the strong curves of each scale. Garak shivered under the gentle pressure. He kissed Julian again, his hands coming up to rest on Julian’s thin hips. He still marveled at the fragility of his Human body — he could feel the shape of Julian’s sharp hipbone under that hot skin, could press his nails against those thighs and leave pale crescents of proof. Julian was so vulnerable and yet still swore that he trusted Garak with every cell of his being. Still pressed naked against him, kissed his lips. What a wonder that they’d ended up here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elim,” Julian moaned against Garak’s mouth. “Oh, I want you so badly. God. You’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dear,” Garak gasped as Julian sucked another dark bruise onto the scales of his neck. “By the time you’re done with me, I won’t be able to show myself in public.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian kissed the mark. “Nothing a dermal regenerator can’t fix,” he said, smirking. “You’re lucky you have such an </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">attentive</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, but did I ask you to get rid of them?” Garak slid his arms around Julian’s waist and crushed their lips together again. At Julian’s urging, they stumbled backwards, until Garak felt the backs of his knees press against a chair. He broke the kiss reluctantly. “Julian,” he panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit, love,” said Julian, and Garak’s breath caught at the unexpected endearment. He lowered himself into the chair, gazing up at Julian’s figure glowing warmly in the low light before him. “I am going to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">worship</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak swallowed. That certainly would be a loaded phrase on Cardassia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also, however, the hottest thing he’d ever heard in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved to strip off his garters and stockings, but a gentle hand stopped him. “Keep them on,” Julian murmured. “You look so lovely.” He lowered himself to his knees in front of Garak, gently nudging his thighs apart. His fingers, delicate and precise, traced the sheer black lace of his stockings, and the fabric shimmered in tones of violet and indigo as it caught the light. “Stunning,” Julian said. “Your legs, so perfectly strong, and this gorgeous piece you’ve created. It suits you beautifully.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak was glad that Cardassians did not blush, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. His scales, however, flushed an incriminating pale gray-blue beneath Julian’s touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you,” Julian murmured. His hands skimmed over the garters and touched the softer skin on Garak’s upper thighs, making him shiver. At last his attention settled between Garak’s legs, where his prUt curved upwards to lay against his chuva, slick and tapering. Julian leaned in and kissed up his inner thigh. Eyes locked with Garak’s gaze, he let his warm breath puff over Garak’s sensitive, wet skin, sending shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dear...” Garak’s breath was coming short already, though he had hardly been touched. The things Julian did to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need, Elim?” he asked innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">... some sort of Human ritual?” He gripped the arms of the chair. “Are you teasing me, Julian?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe another time,” he said, flashing Garak a grin. His voice lowered seductively. “Right now, I just want to get my mouth on you.” He pressed a long, hot kiss to the crease of Garak’s thigh. “Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm... yes, Julian, </span>
  <span class="s2">yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He licked at Garak’s ajan, flattening his tongue against the slick lips and humming. Julian moved to mouth against the delicate scales of his irllun. Garak gasped, shifting forward into the touch, and Julian brought his hands up to Garak’s hips to hold him in place. “Darling, please...” Garak murmured, his voice breathy with arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian massaged his firm hips as he kissed along his prUt, causing Garak to shiver. “Say that again,” he said, lips brushing feather-light and electric over the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling,” Garak moaned. Julian wrapped his lips around his prUt and sucked, his tongue rubbing deliciously across the irllun. “Julian, darling, </span>
  <span class="s2">please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak panted, hips twitching under Julian’s grip, as Julian pressed his tongue hard against the base of his prUt, evidently getting a feel for what Garak liked. Their eyes locked as he continued his ministrations. Arousal jolted through Garak’s body at the sight before him. Julian was completely naked and kneeling between his thighs, his warm brown skin glittering with a light sheen of sweat and his long legs folded beneath him. Framed by the dark violent-tinted lace that hugged Garak’s own legs, Julian was a picture of debauched beauty, lips stretched wide around the fat base of Garak’s prUt as he sucked enthusiastically. Garak brought his hands forward to rest on his head and tangle in that messy chestnut hair. On a whim, he tugged lightly, and Julian’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he moaned indulgently around Garak’s prUt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you like that, don’t you, my dear” Garak said breathlessly. He tugged again. Julian hummed and slid his hands underneath Garak’s lace-clad thighs, squeezing. The caress and drag of his tongue along Garak’s irllun sent shocks of molten-hot pleasure to pool in his gut. “Julian,” he panted, “I— I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dark eyes glittering, Julian sped up his movements and locked his gaze with Garak’s. Garak came with a low moan, fingers tightening in Julian’s hair. He felt Julian swallow around his prUt as he flooded his warm mouth with his come.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Julian,” Garak gasped, cupping the younger man’s face in his palms as his prUt slid back into its sheath, slipping with a wet sound from between Julian’s parted lips to retreat back into Garak’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian wiped his mouth and grinned brightly. “You’re incredible, Elim,” he said. “I’ve been dying to be able to taste you like that.” He unfolded his limbs and clambered up into Garak’s lap, straddling his thighs. Julian kissed him soundly. Garak wrapped his arms around Julian’s slender waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Julian gasped as his cock pressed against Garak’s softly scaled stomach. His grip on Garak’s shoulders tightened, and he bucked into the contact, moaning against his lover’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dearest...” Garak smiled and ran his hands up the Human’s smooth, warm back. “Let me take care of you.” He grazed his fingers down Julian’s sides, drawing out a shiver. “Tell me what you’d like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... ahhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Elim</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">...” He kissed down Garak’s jaw. “Would you, ah, that is... would you like to...” Julian ducked his head almost shyly, before leaning in to nip at Garak’s neck and saying in a low, velvety voice, “Can I fuck you again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak mind suddenly supplied him with vivid memories of the previous night, very vivid indeed, and he felt his ajan grow slick again, pulsing with the delicious ache of arousal. “Anything you want,” Garak murmured against Julian’s neck. He urged Julian up on his feet and switched their positions, so that Julian was sitting down in the chair and Garak was straddling his thighs. “It’ll be good like this,” he said. “I believe you said something earlier about ‘panting and gasping beneath’ me...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian flung his arms around Garak’s neck and kissed him fervently. “God, yes, please, fuck yes,” he breathed against Garak’s mouth. Julian placed a hand at the base of his cock and guided himself to press into Garak. They were stomach to stomach, completely wrapped up in each other. Garak‘s prUt was no longer everted, so Julian’s cock slipped in easily, enveloped by the wet, warm walls of Garak’s ajan. They both moaned against each other’s lips, breathless. Garak’s heat clenched so perfectly around Julian as he began to move against his lover, holding Garak’s hips firm against him as he thrust in and out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re so beautiful, stunning, perfect,” Julian chanted with each push, his lips brushing against Garak’s neck ridges in half-formed kisses. “Look at you, Elim, the way your scales blush that pretty blue under my fingers...” he wound one hand to the back of Garak’s neck and circled his thumb over his flushed, sensitive kinat’hU. “...under my lips...” he sucked and bit at Garak’s neck, eliciting a hitched moan from his lover. “And your strong thighs, wrapped in that gorgeous lace, you’re like a gift,” he continued. “God, the way you move, you feel so perfect around me, does this feel good, Elim? I wanna make you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak was slick and hot inside, and Julian felt like he might fall apart from pleasure. The Cardassian curled around him, their hips meeting with every thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dearest, I’m sure you can—“ he breathed heavily, rolling his hips against Julian’s, “I’m sure you can deduce that answer yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In spite of the situation, Julian laughed, breathless and happy, nuzzling into Garak’s neck and gasping with pleasure. “Oh, you— you‘re insufferable, but God, I love you,” he said into the warm crease of Garak’s jaw, and snapped his hips forward more urgently. “Ah, I’m so close, Elim.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak’s heart pounded in his throat at Julian’s words — those words spoken so easily, so casually as if he had been saying them for years — and he could hardly restrain himself any longer, he kissed Julian desperately, grinding down onto his hips. Julian came with a high moan, spilling hot inside Garak, who followed close behind. When the waves of pleasure had subsided, Garak fell against Julian’s chest and breathed a long, satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian lifted a hand to comb through Garak’s mussed hair. He hummed in content and said, “I could get used to this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak made an unidentifiable noise from where his face was buried in Julian’s neck. Strangely, now, he felt more vulnerable, more intimate, than he had during sex — with Julian’s softening cock still inside him and feeling the Human’s heartbeat steady beneath his palm.</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> I could get used to this, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Garak thought, and somehow, the thought put him at peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian, with his endless praise and reckless forgiving. Yes, he could get used to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elim,” Julian murmured. “Let’s get cleaned up. I don’t want you to get cold.” Garak raised himself gently off of his lover and stood, if a bit clumsily. Julian smiled fondly before getting up and crossing the room to grab some towels that Garak had conveniently placed there earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two cleaned themselves quickly in a comfortable quiet. When he was finished, Garak wrapped himself in a robe and fell back into the chair. Julian curled next to him. His skin was still so very warm, glowing like soft-edged bronze in the low light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Julian,” Garak said before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” He felt the movement of Julian’s lips against his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak swallowed. “Do you often get so sentimental during sex?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Human stilled. “Sentimental? What do you—“ his eyes widened. “Oh. You mean... what I said... er. Well. I did mean it, if that’s what you’re asking. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, certainly not, my dear. In fact, I return the sentiment entirely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian smiled against his skin. After a moment, he mumbled, “Would be nice to hear it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Garak laughed quietly. “I guess that leaves me no choice. I... well. I love you, Julian,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian’s heart was doing some wild dance inside that delicate Human chest of his. He sat up a bit, grinning foolishly, and kissed Garak square on the mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could get used to that, too,” he said playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so quickly, my dear,” Garak admonished, but his eyes glimmered with a smile. He thought of what Julian had said that morning. Holosuite dates, kissing on the Promenade. It was all so terribly Human — sickeningly sweet and public, a love on display for all the galaxy to see. Nothing to hide. No more secrets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Julian rested his head against Garak’s chest with a contented sigh. “We’ll start here, then,” he said, his eyelids growing heavy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Garak murmured, running a hand through Julian’s softly curling hair as the Human drifted off to sleep. “We’ll start here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cardassian anatomy terminology credit of course to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479">this guide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip">tinsnip</a>.</p><p>thanks for reading. comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>- 🍊 (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthisandthis/works">more fics</a> // <a href="https://leehallfae.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>